


piss child

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: pee
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 66
Kudos: 306





	1. Chapter 1

hi

penis is funny ahahhahaha 

piss baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg you guys thank you all for the support <3 ily all <33333333


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2?

1 penis 2 penis, red penis, blue penis

geogy couldnt stop thinking about it anfsds its tearing him up[ on the inside..... what does it mean???????? why????? how??????? why would drem send that to him. he slightly lmao but he wasnyt sure what to feelk.... happy???? sad?????? who klnows, he was only confused.

drem sighs in relief. he, like, doesnt know what to say afgter geogy sent him piss chil=d. like ????? wth >:(((((( his phone lighjts up with a notification form goegy. he sits up excirtedly and starts to read it

.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
hahahha pp big funny haha

drem smiiles and laughs and says pooopy

geogy laighs from across the pond because poopy is funny

the end ?


	3. AN

ok so

umm

yeah so this was an honest joke and im kinda sad that this recently unused account was used for something so atrociously garbage that i almost want to delete this lmao

tbh i did not expect this stupid shitty piece of word vomit was good enough for almost 200 kudos. in many ways, this makes me slightly sad, but also smile because i live to know that there are people in this community that have the same humor as me.

why am i actually writing all of this you all are probably not asking? because

uhm

actually idk but i checked on thsi and i was like “woah, people still look at this?” so yeah.

thats kinda it

also, i feel like everyone should know this, but if anyone on dteam says that they are uncomfy with anything, we all as a community should really respect that. im saying this just as a general warning, bc ik that currently, they are fine with everything.

also dont expect much from this account bc this has the same name as my discord and honestly i dont need that embarrassment rn

if anyone from discord is reading this, hi. remember the dick ass joke? yeah that was funny. p.s. @anyone from discord, im shameless, but also very embarrassed


End file.
